


[podfic] what not to do when your boss is dating the guy he had erased from his memory: a user's guide by c. hughes

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Drunkenness, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Depositions, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark has a new mystery significant other, or so Dustin claims, and there is not enough alcohol in the world to make Chris's life any less stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] what not to do when your boss is dating the guy he had erased from his memory: a user's guide by c. hughes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what not to do when your boss is dating the guy he had erased from his memory: a user's guide by c. hughes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8226) by moogle62. 



> For the read drunkenly and wildcard (fusion/crossover) squares of my podfic bingo card. Music is from MFEO by Jack's Mannequin.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?3ydz4eavuan46oy)  
mp3 / 1:09:22 / 63.5MB  
  
[podbook at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2jo93537qkqbwe0)  
m4b / 1:09:22 / 65.1MB


End file.
